Save Me
by Car-Car.Shil.23
Summary: Marinette was once a happy bubbly girl, who was getting harassed and bullied by none other than Chloe Bourgeois. What happens when Chloe takes it too far? Why was Marinette akumatized in the first place? How is Chat going to save her without Ladybug?
1. Prolouge

Nobody's POV  
Marinette came rushing out of the bakery's front door saying something about being late.  
She ran up the stairs and into her classroom, making it just as the bell rung signaling class was starting.  
"Good job Maritrash you actually made it almost on time!" Chloé snickered. Marinette just sighed and payed no attention to the Mayors daughter. Chloe scoffed at this. "So you're not going to fight back!" She whined.  
"Your bulling doesn't effect me." Marinette retorted.  
" I'm just putting you in your place that's all. I doubt consider it bullying." Chloe said.  
Marinette propped her elbows onto the table, moving her head into her hands. " So trying to make me feel awful every second of everyday isn't considered bullying. Telling me that I'm a class lower than you and threatening everyone to tell your _Daddy_ about anything that you don't like. It doesn't do a thing to me. Maybe everyone around me but not to me. I'm done Chloe. You need to stop bullying me and everyone around you. The world doesn't revolve around you, you just don't seem to understand that." She remarked. Before Chloe could say anything the teacher walked into class telling everyone to be seated and start working. All throughout class Chloe was glaring daggers at Mari. After class ended Marinette packed her bags and left with Alya to her next class.

Marinettes POV

As I walked out of class I could feel Chloe staring at the back of my head. She just doesn't understand that she can't get under my skin. At least not until then. Alya was talking about something very animatedly but I was spacing out. Although not for long when she started snapping her fingers in my face saying something about Adrien.  
" Girl are you okay? You've been spacing a lot recently."  
" It's nothing Alya stop worrying." Of course it _was_ nothing. At least back then it wasn't. Back then I was a smiling bubbly Marinette. Now... let's just say now I was about to be Akumatized.

Author: I know it's short but I will get one that's longer out soon. It's just I have school and work and I don't have much time to myself. B


	2. Chapter One

(The Next Day)

(No one's POV:)

Marinette was running to school yet again. She had awoken 15 minutes before school started and had to hurry her ass up. She ran up the steps and through her school all the way to first period. She slowed to a stop outside the door, opening it quietly and trying her damn hardest to sneak in. Unfortunately Chloe had to be a bitch and point her out. "Ooh look Sabrina, Marinette changed her outfit. Where did you get that? The garbage can!"

(Marinette's POV)

I was wearing a grey fitted sweater with navy blue leggings and a lighter blue skirt. I had my usual bag for tikki and I was wearing warm boots.I don't know why Chloe hates me so much. I have never done anything to her. I glared over at Chloe.

"Marinette!" Madame Bustier exclaimed. I jumped from my position at the door.

"Yes Madam?" I managed to squeak out.

"Why are you late?"

"I woke up late and I couldn't find my purse?"

"Is that a question or an answer." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm just gonna head to my seat." I said pointing to the general direction in which I normally sit.

"Marinette, I love the outfit change!" Alya, my best friend, exclaimed.

"Oh thanks. I designed it a few weeks ago..." I said shyly.

"It's amazing!"

"Thanks. We should focus now, before we get into trouble." With that we put our focus to the teacher. A few minutes before class ended I felt my phone vibrate in my purse. I quietly grab it out and look at the text.

 **From: Chloe**

 **To: Marinette**

 _Why don't you just die already you fucking slut. You are a waste of everyone's time. Including my Adrikins. You know he says he only puts up with you because he wants to get you to trust him only for him to deceive you. You think my Adrikins will ever like you? Ha you thought wrong. You snobby son of a bitch. Seriously why aren't you dead yet? You are a waste of space. You weren't even supposed to be born._

I feel everything from the past week crashing down. All of the stress as Ladybug to get akumas over and done with, all the homework I keep missing, and having to lie to my parents. Alya, everyone. I put my hands over my mouth trying to stifle my sobs. Why does Chloe have to be so cruel and heartless. I try to take deep breaths to calm down. I don't want to be akumatized. I can't. My breaths come out shaky and uneven, but I manage to calm down. That's when I feel another vibrate, then another and another. I find 3 different messages. one from Chloe, one from Alya, and one from Adrien. I read the one from Chloe first.

 **From: Chloe**

 **To: Marinette**

 _Awe is wittle Marinette Dupain-Cheng crying? Your just a weak minded little cry baby who can't take the truth. Hmm maybe you should lose a few pounds your starting to get fat, or maybe you just want to take all the attention. You little attention seeker. Seriously just die already. Adrien will never love you, so why are you even here?_

This time I don't let the tears fall but the words get to me and make me more self-conscious. Maybe I do need to lose a few pounds. I _do_ live _above a bakery_ , I'm bound to get sweets all of the time. ' _I guess I need to cut my snacks.'_

The next text message was from Alya

 **From: Alya**

 **To: Marinette**

Hey Girl! You okay? I'm just worried bout you! You can talk to me.

 **From: Marinette**

 **To: Alya**

It's just Chloe nothing to worry about.

 **From: Alya**

 **To: Marinette**

Of course it's something to worry about.

 **From: Marinette**

 **To: Alya**

It's nothing so get off my back and focus on class.

She stopped texting after that. _Gosh Marinette get your head together and stop snapping at your friends._

The last text was from Adrien

 **From Adrien**

 **To: Mari**

 _Are you okay? You know you can talk to me right?_

 **From Mari**

 **To: Adrien**

 _I'm fine. Just Chloe being Chloe._

 **From Adrien**

 **To: Mari**

 _Mari I can see it in your eyes, your breaking. Please talk to me._

 **From Mari**

 **To: Adrien**

 _Im sorry there is nothing you can do Adrien._

 **From Adrien**

 **To: Mari**

 _Mari…_

 **From Mari**

 **To: Adrien**

 _Just please, leave it be. I'll be fine. Since when have I ever let Chloe get to me?_

 **From Adrien**

 **To: Mari**

 _I'm just worried Mare._

 **From Mari**

 **To: Adrien**

 _Mare?_

 **From Adrien**

 **To: Mari**

 _Yeah, it seems to fit and I really care about you. Please talk to me._

 **From Mari**

 **To: Adrien**

 _Fine. We'll talk. Meet me at my house at 4._

He turned around and nodded his head. I didn't know why I told him to do that. But maybe I should talk to someone.

 _Time Skip To 4pm_

Adrien ran across the street and to the bakery. He greeted my parents and went on up into my room. I was lounging on my bed when he bursted through the door. I jump out my bed while pulling my sleeves down. **(Let me explain real quick, So Chloe had been bullying Mari for a while now and Mari has been cutting for 4 months. Nobody except Chat and Tikki knows.)**

"You earlier than I thought you'd be." I said looking at the clock. 3:59pm the clock said.

"Just like 30 seconds. Now please let's talk."

"What do you want to know?"

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."

"What did Chloe say to make you cry?"

I froze. "It's nothing, Adrien." I spoke quietly. Running my fingers through my hair, which I had taken out of their usual pig tails.  
"It's obviously not nothing."  
"She just sent me some texts, that's all."

"Can I see them?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Adrien…" I say slowly. "Please don't start. You don't understand."

"Because you're not letting me!" He exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"Because I don't know where to start!" I yelled. "If I start talking now, I don't think I will ever stop. I don't know who to turn to. I-" I cling to my shirt. Taking deep breaths, I whisper. "I can't trust anyone with my pain. Physically and mentally. There are things you don't know. I am so scared of opening up, because I don't want to lose you or Alya or Nino. Anyone. I'm afraid of being too open and accidentally revealing something that I hadn't meant to say. I'm afraid of losing the people who make me whole. I wouldn't have a purpose to stay if I was told that I would lose everyone I ever cared about. I fake a smile everyday, I wear long sleeves to cover my scars, it's not because I'm cold. It's because I have scars that I don't want anyone to see. Only one person has seen them and they didn't take it well either." I'm now out of breath. Explaining that was exasperating. I look up to Adrien who had his brows furrowed.

"What do you mean by scars, Mare."

"I mean that I self harm okay. Because I am told that I am worthless, fat, a waste of space, and overall a bad person. At first I didn't believe it but now I do. I feel so self conscious, useless, and I don't believe in myself." Adrien came up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"You're none of the things that you just said. Please stop beating yourself up over this."

"I'm sorry. I can't control my thoughts. I've felt like this for months. I only started self harming 4 months ago. I'm sorry." I cry into Adriens' chest. Breathing heavily.

"Will you show me what those texts Chloe sent are now?" I nod my head and hand him my phone. He grabs it and opens up my messages. He read the first one and huffs.

 _Why don't you just die already you fucking slut. You are a waste of everyone's time. Including my Adrikins. You know he says he only puts up with you because he wants to get you to trust him only for him to deceive you. You think my Adrikins will ever like you? Ha you thought wrong. You snobby son of a bitch. Seriously why aren't you dead yet? You are a waste of space. You weren't even supposed to be born._

He scoffs and opens to the next one.

 _Awe is wittle Marinette Dupain-Cheng crying? Your just a weak minded little cry baby who can't take the truth. Hmm maybe you should lose a few pounds your starting to get fat, or maybe you just want to take all the attention. You little attention seeker. Seriously just die already. Adrien will never love you, so why are you even here?_

This time he gasps and looks at me. I just bury my head even farther. Trying to hide my face.

"Mare." He says. All I do is huff and turn the other way.

"Do… you _love me?_ " I sniffle and nod. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Mare, please look at me." He says.

"I can't." I whisper.

"Why not?"

"Because if I do I don't know if I would ever let you go. Because… because, I _do_ love you. I've loved you since day 1. But who could love me, a fake, messed up bitch. Who could love someone with scars. With pain. Who's broken." I say whole heartedly, while looking him in the face.

"I would." He declares. "I would love you with all of my heart."

"I think you're crazy." I sigh.

"Crazy for you." He replies nuzzling his face in my neck.

I giggle at his antics. "Thanks Adrien."

"You're welcome Mare. Now that we have declared our love for one another, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I squeal and hug him tightly. "Yes!"

 _Maybe life could turn out better._ But I guess I spoke too soon.


	3. UPDATE

Oh my gosh, I've been rereading through my stories and it is just so cringy! I am definitely rewriting everything to make it better, I am so sorry for all the cringiest of everything in my stories. Gosh I can't believe I actually wrote these. I have no words. Expect these chapters to be better in a few months and I slowly revamp them.


End file.
